The long-term objective of the Pediatric Division of The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC) and our Anderson Pediatric Cancer Network of five Texas-based affiliates is to provide comprehensive care to children with cancer and related conditions and to understand better the nature of the diseases--their etiology, eradication, and prevention. The Specific Aims are (1) to provide the best possible multidisciplinary care to children with cancer, (2) to conduct clinical and basic research in pediatric oncology, (3) to provide specialized clinics in Houston for children with genetic diseases predisposing to cancer (such as neurofibromatosis) and for long- term survivors of pediatric cancer, (4) to care for children and families with neuropsychological problems caused by cancer and/or its treatment, and (5) to educate health professionals in pediatric oncology. The Anderson Pediatric Cancer Network will accomplish specific aims (1) and (2) by active participation in the clinical and basic research activities of the Children's Cancer Group (CCG). The multidisciplinary team of the Network is composed of 21 pediatric oncologists, 16 at UTMDACC, and one Responsible Investigator in Amarillo, Austin, El Paso, Lubbock, and San Antonio. The overall plan is to enter each child with cancer on the appropriate CCG clinical trial and basic research study, whenever possible. Approximately 250 children with newly diagnosed cancer are seen annually by members of the Anderson Pediatric Cancer Network. Of them, about 150 patients are not entered on therapeutic studies because of foreign residence, consultative referral only, no available protocol, ineligibility due to prior therapy, or parental refusal. Thus approximately 100 new chldren with cancer are potentially available annually for ongoing therapeutic trials of the CCG. We entered an average of 75 to 85 patients on CCG studies in the first four years of this grant (1993 through 1996). This number may increase in subsequent years.